


Lotora Wedding

by Dear_queers



Series: Shance Model AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/F, F/M, M/M, gonna add more tags later, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_queers/pseuds/Dear_queers
Summary: Lotora's wedding from my instagram AU shancemodelau
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), James Griffin & Keith (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt/Romelle
Series: Shance Model AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794184
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Lotora Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you like this!
> 
> At this point, I feel like I'm never going to need a wedding because between the research and the writing, I've basically had one.
> 
> Sorry, it took so long btw, there was just no motivation to be found

“Lotor, before we all go in, I need to speak with you,” Axca said, coming up behind Lotor, holding an envelope.

“Yeah, is something wrong?” Lotor asked, following Axca off to the side away from the rest of the wedding party.

“No...well, not really, it depends on how you look at it,” She said handing him the envelope, “Throk stopped by and handed it to me.”

“I see,” Lotor said, taking the envelope and opening it, “well, it’s nice to know they at least sent something.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s nothing new, I didn’t expect anything else really, I don’t even know why I even bothered to invite them.”

“I mean, did you even want them here?” Axca asked.

“Part of me did, I mean, it’s one of the biggest days of my life, but I knew they would’ve done something to ruin it, probably not on purpose. It’s best that they didn’t show up, they would’ve said something about Allura and I would’ve said something to them, and it would’ve just been a whole thing.”

“Lotor! Axca! You guys ready? The DJ is playing the entrance music,” Lance said, jogging over to them.

“Yeah, we were just taking care of something,” Lotor said, folding the envelope and sticking it in his pocket.

Lotor and Axca followed Lance back to the rest of the wedding party, taking their places in line, Lance next to Matt, Axca next to Narti, and Lotor, of course, next to Allura.

“Everything okay?” Allura asked, leaning closer to Lotor so she could speak softer.

“Yeah, my parents decided to send a gift and Axca gave it to me.”

“They’re here?” she sounded worried, which made Lotor chuckle.

“No, they sent Throk to do it for them,” he replied. It wasn’t a secret to anyone that Lotor’s parents didn’t approve of Allura, so it didn’t surprise him that she was worried.

“Are you nervous?”

Lotor looked down at her, “Of what?”

“Going out there as newlyweds? What if we trip or something? Or mess up our dance?”

Lotor grabbed Allura’s hands and brought them to his lips, kissing her knuckles, “You have nothing to worry about, we’re going to do wonderfully, and even if we don’t and if we do mess up, that doesn’t matter, that’s not what people are here for. And besides, it’s not like everybody else knows what our dance looks like.”

Allura chuckled, “You’re right, I don’t know why I’m so nervous, I’ll have you by my side the whole time after all.”

“I hate to interrupt your adorable display of love and happiness, but, we’re about to go in,” Romelle said.

They all entered the venue two by two, starting with the bridesmaids and groomsmen followed by Romelle and Shiro, and finally Lotor and Allura. When the bride and groom walked through the door, all their friends and family who came to the wedding cheered and clapped. Lotor dipped Allura and kissed her and the reception officially began.

\---

After Allura and Lotor shared their first dance as a married couple, everyone sat down and Coran went to go stand in front of the microphone.

“Good evening everybody, and welcome to Allura and Lotor’s wedding reception! I’m Coran, their wonderful boss and uncle. Now, if everyone could take their seats we can get started!” The rest of Coran’s speech was full of funny and heartwarming stories about the couple.

When he was finished, waiters started going around serving food to the guests and everyone started eating and enjoying themselves. Allura and Lotor went around the tables, thanking everyone for coming and before they knew it, it was time for the best man and maid of honour speeches.

Romelle was first.

“Hi everybody! Thank you again for coming out to celebrate two of the greatest people in the universe! As most of you know, I’m Romelle, the lovely bride’s cousin. Allura is literally the nicest, most wonderful person I know. She’s so kind to everyone she meets, and if she wasn’t we probably wouldn’t all be sitting here now,” the guests all let out some chuckles, “when Allura first met Lotor, she was quick to tell me how much she didn’t like him. Of course, I could tell that impression wasn’t going to last long at all, and, I was right. It only took them three months to warm up to each other, and I only know this because Allura called me  _ literally _ every night after her classes talking about him. When she came home for winter break, I knew just by the look in her eyes she was going to marry this guy she was constantly talking about,” the crowd laughed again.

“I knew Lotor was a good person from the start. If he could continue to put up with Allura, I knew he was perfect for her. These two people are perfect for each other, they perfectly balance each other out. They know when to be there for the other and when to give them space. Allura, Lotor, I wish you the best future possible, you both deserve the world,” Romelle raised her glass, “here’s to the happy couple,” she took a sip and the rest of the guests followed suit. Romelle walked off the stage and sat back down in her seat at the head table leaning down to kiss Allura and Lotor’s cheeks.

Next up was Shiro.

“Evening everybody! Now, I’m not very good at this whole speech writing and giving thing, so I went on multiple websites for examples, but I decided in the end just to wing it,” the guests laughed, “For those of you who don’t know me, I’m Shiro. I’ve only known Lotor for 5 years, but in that time, I’ve come to know him as a great man and an even greater friend. And Allura, where can I even start with you? I’ve known you just as long as I’ve known Lotor and you’ve proven time and time again that you’re an amazing person and friend, especially when you’re dealing with mine and Lotor’s antics. Really, you two are some of my best friends and more importantly, you’re the best together and for each other. You both deserve the world and all the happiness in it,” Shiro did the same as Romelle, raising his glass and saying, “here’s to the newlyweds,” and taking a sip.

He went back to his seat and the party resumed. The dance floor was now open to guests with all the speeches out of the way. Everybody took to the dance floor and had fun.

\---

Shiro walked up to someone sitting at a table and held out his hand, “Hello there, may I have this dance.”

Lance looked up at Shiro and tried not to laugh, “You’re a dork, but you absolutely may,” he took Shiro’s hand, stood up, and they walked onto the dance floor, “I liked your speech.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, it was sweet. Even though you haven’t known them as long, it was just as cute as Romelle’s.”

“Well, thank you,” Shiro chuckled, “I’ve been wanting to tell you this since I first saw you, you really pull off a pink suit.”

Lance let out a laugh, “Thank you, I helped Allura pick it out.”

“You have very good taste.”

“So I’ve been told.”

“Hey, dumb and dumber,” Pidge said, walking up to the two of them, “Allura’s about to toss the bouquet if you’re at all interested in that.”

“I’d like to watch,” Lance said, moving his arms from around Shiro’s neck and taking his hand instead.

Pidge narrowed her eyes but didn’t say anything, instead leading them to where everyone else was waiting.

“Are you going to try and catch it?” Shiro asked Lance when they joined the crowd.

“I dunno, I tried at my brother’s wedding and I thought I was going to die, granted I was 14 and about half the size I am now.”

Shiro laughed, “Women who want to get married can be brutal.”   
  
“I know, I didn’t even want to get married, I just thought it would’ve been awesome and kinda funny if a kid caught it,” Lance laughed.

“Is everyone ready?” Allura asked, turning around to face away from the crowd. Everyone cheered in response, “Okay! Three...two...one!” She threw the bouquet back and everyone who wanted to catch it crowded together. Lance decided last minute to just join in the back, just so he could feel like part of the group, it’s not like he actually expected to catch it.

Though, apparently, Allura had quite the arm on her, even throwing blindly backwards. The bouquet flew over the front row, then the second, and then the rest. Lance thought he might actually end up catching it, but it flew over his head too. He turned around to watch it, to see who might end up catching it.

Shiro’s eyes went wide when the bouquet came right for him. If he hadn’t put his hands up, it would’ve hit him straight in the face. He looked at the flowers in his hands and then up at Lance and winked, which sent the latter into a fit of laughter.

Allura turned around when she heard laughing, “So? Who’s the lucky person?” Shiro chuckled and held up the bouquet. The crowd dispersed and everyone went back to dancing. Allura walked over to Shiro and Lance who was still laughing.

“I wasn’t even trying,” Shiro told her, “but you almost hit me in the face with it.”

“What?” Allura laughed, “I’m sorry!”

“Don’t be, though, you might want to apologize to all the people who were trying to catch it because you threw it way over their heads,” Shiro chuckled.

“Whoops,” Allura chuckled, shrugging, “oh, I’ve got to leave you too, time to cut the cake,” She said waggling her eyebrows and walking away from them waving.

The DJ announced that the cake was about to be cut and the guests gathered around to watch as Lotor and Allura cut a piece together and shared it. After that, a waiter came over to cut the rest of it and set it out for people to grab and eat as they mingled and danced.

The rest of the night was dedicated to just letting loose. Allura and Lotor were finally able to just have fun and not worry about giving speeches or anything like that. They spent the next hour dancing with each other and friends and taking pictures with people.

\---

As it got later, everyone started to wind down and helped themselves to the open bar. Some of the older guests and those that lived further away said their goodbyes, leaving only a few people besides the wedding party behind.

A makeshift sitting area had been made by pushing tables and chairs together so everybody wasn’t so separated. Everyone was between buzzed and drunk and they were all sharing funny stories about the newlyweds.

“What time is it?” Allura asked she was leaning against Lotor, clearly tired.

“Almost 7,” Keith replied, checking the time on his phone.

“It’s so early, but I’m so tired,” Allura chuckled.

“You have good reason to be, it’s been a busy day for you two,” Romelle said.

“True,” Lotor chuckled, and kissed the top of Allura’s head, “we should probably head out, we have a plane to catch soon.”

“Where’re you guys going?” Lance asked.

“We decided on Vienna.”   
  
“Oh, very nice!”

“Okay, let’s call it before I fall asleep,” Allura laughed, sitting up. Lotor nodded and stood up, pulling Allura up with him.

“We still have to grab our bags and make sure we didn’t forget anything,” He chuckled, he turned to the rest of the group, “thank you guys so much for coming.”

Allura nodded, “Thank you guys, you were wonderful guests and I love you all.”

“We love you too!” Lance replied, standing up, wobbling just a bit. He walked over to give them both hugs, and soon everyone else joined in too.


End file.
